Tomb Raider: Second Generation
by Naruto.Girl56
Summary: Alexa Croft always looked up to her mother but thought her stories were far fetched, that is until she got caught up in another adventure. Thanks to her mother AND her unknown father she now has to solve mysteries, survive trouble and save the world.
1. Chapter 1

I use to hear stories of my moms adventures. I loved my moms stories. Since I was little. I found them amazing when I was younger. They were always about her saving the world and defeating the supernatural. As I grew up I started to think they were dumb. Unreal too. I mean fighting the super natural? Come on like that could be real.

That changed though…very fast.


	2. Chapter 2

(Play the song or play it in your head p.s I DONT OWN THIS SONG)

_I don't need no one to tell me how to feel the beat,_  
><em>I don't need no beat to tell me how to move my feet<em>

_Just go and do what you do, cuz' there's nothin' to prove_  
><em>I'm Just being me, Watch Me Do Me<em>

_I don't need no magazine to tell me who to be_  
><em>I don't need to pose for p-p-paparazzi<em>

_Just keep the camera flashin, to try to catch this action_  
><em>I'm Just being me, Watch me do me, me, me, me<em>

_Light Up The Floor_  
><em>Play Me One More<em>  
><em>Let Me Hear That<em>  
><em>Click Clack on the High High Heat of this Vibrate<em>  
><em>hear the room rock<em>  
><em>Light Up The Floor<em>  
><em>Just Like Before<em>  
><em>Let Me Hear That<em>  
><em>Please Stop from the Boombox<em>  
><em>Makin' Us Stop<em>  
><em>Feel the Room Rock<em>

_I'm Doing What I Wanna Do_  
><em>And I won't stop Until I can't move<em>  
><em>I'm just being me, Watch Me Do Me<em>  
><em>Watch Me Do Me<em>  
><em>(Watch Me Watch Me)<em>

_I don't need no music when I wanna sing a song_  
><em>I don't need Miss Popular to know what's right or wrong<em>

_I'm busy burnin' the track, Not holding anything back_  
><em>I'm Just Being Me, Watch Me Do Me, me, me,<em>

_Light Up The Floor_  
><em>Play Me One More<em>  
><em>Let Me Hear That<em>  
><em>Click clack on the high high heat of this vibrate<em>  
><em>hear the room rock<em>  
><em>Light Up The Floor<em>  
><em>Just Like Before<em>  
><em>Let Me Hear That<em>  
><em>Please Stop from the Boombox<em>  
><em>Makin' Us Stop<em>  
><em>Feel the Room Rock<em>

_I'm doing what I want to do_  
><em>And I won't stop Until I can't move<em>  
><em>I'm just being me, Watch Me Do Me<em>

_I'm Ready, I'm, I'm Ready To Go_  
><em>Let, Let It, Let, Let, Let it explode<em>  
><em>I'm Ready, I'm, I'm Ready To Go, To Go, To Go<em>

_Light Up The Floor_  
><em>Play Me One More<em>  
><em>Let Me Hear That<em>  
><em>Click Clack on the high high heat of this vibrate<em>  
><em>hear the room rock<em>  
><em>Light Up The Floor<em>  
><em>Just Like Before<em>  
><em>Let Me Hear That<em>  
><em>Please Stop from the Boombox<em>  
><em>Makin' Us Stop<em>  
><em>stop<em>

_I'm doing what I wanna do_  
><em>And I won't stop Until I can't move<em>  
><em>I'm just being me, Watch Me Do Me<em>  
><em>(Me, Me)<em>  
><em>Watch Me Do Me<em>  
><em>(Me, Me)<em>  
><em>Watch Me, Watch Me<em>

"Alright good job girls." Coach Leron said. I grabbed my water bottle and took a drink from it.

"Alexa you're captian again this week."

"Alright." I put the cap back on my bottle and grabbed my bag.

"Good job Alexa." Kathy said running up to me.

"Ya really you're an awsome dancer." Nicky said.

"Thanks. You guys are good too."

"Not like you. You're so flexible and it's like it's easy for you."

"It's just as much hard work for me." I saw the car drive up outside the school doors. "I got to go. Bye guys see you tomarrow." I ran towards the car.

"Good afternoon Miss Croft." Winston said.

"Afternoon." He started to drive off.

"How was practice today?"

"Everyone thinks I'm the best dancer ever."

"You sound upset. Somthing wrong?"

"I don't like being the center of attention all the time. On Dance Team I'm always captian, people think I'm the best dancer this school has ever seen, it drives me nuts."

"Well you've been dancing sense you could walk, nothing wrong with having talent."

"Ya. Has mother gotten back yet?"

"No she hasn't yet. She should be soon though. Can't wait to here that story?"

"No. Her stories sound like little kid tails. The one's you'd tell a kid to get them to go to bed."

"I know they seem...odd, but they're true I can tell you that."

"Whatever you say Winston." Then we pulled up to the house. I grabbed my bag out of the car and walked inside. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright then." Then I walked upstairs to my room. I set my bag down on my bed, grabbed a pair of clothes, and went to the bathroom.

After I took a shower I dryed my hair and walked downstairs.

"Welcome back Miss Croft. How was your trip?" I heard Winston say.

"Boring actually. I haven't found anything in a long time. I'm starting to think she's really gone."

"Who? Natla?" It was silent for a moment.

"If she isn't though...I'm going to finish her." Then I walked downstairs. "Ah Alexa. How are things going?"

"Well. Im captian of the dance team again."

"That's great. Having fun?" I nodded. "Anything else you've been doing while I'm gone?"

"Shooting."

"Ah. Any good?"

"Ya."

"She your daughter alright Miss Croft."

"I see. Well remeber though," Mom looked at me. "Being like me isn't always a good thing." I nodded. "And Winston, I'll be leaving again tonight." Her and Winston started to walk off. I followed them, without them finding me I might add.

"What did you find?"

"She's still alive that's for sure. I found evidence that she was looking for somthing. Some of it has to do with alchemy though. That's the problem."

"Why don't you just give your old friend-"

"Zip. I'm not asking him for help. I can do this on my own." They went into the room where Zip was. He was sitting at the desk with all his computer stuff. I wasn't able to get in there before they closed the door. I ran around to the 2nd floor above it. There was a shelf high up close to the ceiling I was able to climb to. I climbed to it and sat down, listening to the conversation.

"I'm just saying he might already know somthing." Zip said.

"And I told you no. Now I sent you all that stuff, what did you get out of it?" Zip let out a sigh.

"It was Natla for sure. No mistaking that DNA, but the others I can't tell you. There untracable."

"That means either they've stayed out of the government's eye or they're not human." Mom looked at the computer screen.

"You mean she created others? Like the one from the night Alister died?"

"Exactly. If she can make a copy of me with no problem who's to say she can't make a random person."

"Now I got it. So where do you think she's going?"

"Locals say the people there were headed out towards the ocean."

"Think she's going back?"

"Yes." Mom went to the other side of the desk. "I think she's going back to where this all started."

"Isn't it in rueins?"

"On the outside it may look like that, but what if somthing on the inside made it through the explosion?"

"Could have. You going back?"

"I'm going to take a look at least. If somthing's down there I'll find it."

"Knowing you you'll do more than find it."

"I'll do what I can." Mom went to leave.

"Are you going to tell Alexa before you go?" Zip asked. Mom stopped. "In case you don't come back."

"She's doesn't need to know."

"She's 16 Lara. When are you going to tell her the truth?"

"She doesn't need to know. I'm done with this Zip." Then she walked off, Winstion followed her and left.

"Alright. You can come on down now." Zip said when the door was closed. I slip down the wall and landed on my feet. "And she sticks the landing. I give that a 10." He said as I walked over to the desk.

"Where she going this time?"

"You wouldn't belive me if I told you."

"Come on. Tell me."

"She going to Atlantis."

"You're right." He gave me a confused look. I started laughing. "I don't belive you."

"Told you. You might want to start beliving these stories, one day you might get involved in it."

"I'd rather not. It sounds like you guys just go around making stories that belong in a book." Then I started towards my room. As I left the room I heard Zip sigh. He was one of my good friends but I still just couldn't come around to these stupid stories.


	3. Chapter 3

I stayed up late that night. I sat on my bed in my dark blue pajamas. The fuzzy bottoms that went all the way down and covered my feet, and the long sleeve bottom up top was undone, revealing my white tank top. It was getting close to my moms departure. I heard the door close and got up. I went to the window and watched as she drove off on her bike. I stood there, I wished I go with her once. See the places she's been to.

When she was gone I walked down stairs to the training room. Zip was waiting for me again.

"Do you have to do this EVERY time your mom leaves?"

"Yes. Now is it set up?" I grabbed me black pistols and loaded them.

"Yep. The course is all set and ready. At the end there's a surprise for you too."

"Alright then. Let's go." I grabbed a head set, took off my pajama shirt, and went in the course.

Zip never let me do anything drastic. Not like what my mom did. I was only allowed to do targets, doors that open and slam shut really fast, dodging some things, and then whatever Zip decided to have waiting fo me at the end.

"All set Alexa?" Zip said. The doors were sealed and I was ready. I took out my pistols.

"All set."

"Alright. 3...2...1...go!"

I ran through one of the doors, rolling to the floor. Then as I got to my knees a target shot up. The first couple were always easy. I shot that one and the few after that as I advanced. It was the same old thing. Door, a few targets...door, a few targets. The only thing that was differnet was the place ment and number of the targets. That is, until I got to the end.

"Alright Zip. I'm waiting."

"Just a second. You have your grappling hook right? The one for indoors?"

"Yeah. It's part of my belt. Why do you-"

Suddenly the floor opened from under me. I started falling. I quickly searched my belt for the grappling hook. When I found it I shot it up and it latched onto the ceiling. I stopped falling and hung there for a second to catch my breathe.

"You weren't kidding about that surprise." I said laughing.

"Nice huh? Your mom used this to test her timing."

"Awsome." I got up and got out of the room. I went back to were Zip was. "That was a rush." I said taking off my belt and setting my stuff down.

"Nice right. I think I'm going to add that in, so be ready. It might show up, might not." He handed me my shirt and I put it on, leaving it unbuttoned still.

"Alright."

"Well you better get to sleep. It's pretty late." We started walking out when he looked at his watch and stopped.

"What?"

"You finished that course in 3 minutes. Exactly too." I started laughing and he followed. "You're getting better Al. You might even be better than your mom."

"That'd be the day." Then I went to sleep.

The next morning I got up early. I took a shower, dryed my hair, brushed my hair and teeth, and pulled my hair up into a poney tail. I walked into my room and got dressed in my uniform. It was pretty simple. A red and black plaid skirt the cut off a little bit before my knees, and a white button up shirt with a collar. I left it out and wore black flat shoes. I grabbed my bag and walked down stairs.

"Winston I'm walking to school today." I said coming into the dining hall. Nobody was there. Winston and Zip were always down here at this time. "Winston? Zip?" I set my bag down and looked everywhere for them. I found the car gone. Winston must have gone somewhere then. So I looked for Zip in his office. He wasn't there either. That wa weird. They didn't even leave a note or call me.

I took the advantage to look through some of my mom's artifacts. I was never allowed to go in that room before. I was looking through them when I noticed four togeather. I looked at the plaque. It was Thor's gloves, belt, and hammer. I looked at them for a while when I heard the sound of the frount door being busted in and breaking glass.

I ran to the frount hall and found people in black and carring guns swarming the place. I ran back before they noticed me and went back to the office. I put my belt on and grabbed my black pistols. I heard them coming this way and hid. I went up to the wall where I hide when my mom would talk to Winston and Zip.

"Nobody's here."

"They must have fallen for the trick. Quick! Get the hammer!" They started for the artifact room. When they were all out of the office I slid down the wall.

"Stay where you are!" A voice shouted behind me. I dove behind another wall and got one of my guns out. I stood up and got ready. I turned around quickly and found him right there. I put my gun to his head, kicked him in the back of his knee and sent him to the gground. I picked his gun up and threw it away from him.

"Get up!" I yelled at him. He did so.

"Man your a pain. Who the hell are you any ways?"

"Nevermind that. Who are you guys? What do you want?"

"You think I'm with them? Aren't you friends with Lara?"

"Answer me!"

"Shh! Be quiet." He took the mask off to reveal his light skin, dark eyes, and dark brown hair. "They'll hear you."

"Answer my questions. And where's Winston and Zip?"

"They're fine. They think they're going to meet up with Lara."

"And what are you people doing here?"

"Those people are after Thor's hammer! Which is why I need to hurry."

"Who are they working for? And who are you!"

"Look I'm a friend of Lara's. Those guys work for Natla, and I need to stop them before they get the hammer!"

"Prove it. Prove that you know Lara."

"I know Lara's friends that helped her on her travels were Zip and Alister, but Alister died a while back." I put my gun down.

"Alright. I beilive you." Only someone my mom trusted would have told her that Zip and Alister were the brains behind the computer. "I know where the hammer is. Follow me." I walked off, carful not to run into anyone. With this guy hot on my trail.

"So who are you anyways?" He asked.

"Alexa. Your turn."

"Name's Kurtis. You live here?"

"Ya. We're here." I stopped at the wall.

"This is a wall."

"It looks like one. I know where all the secret doors are." I moved the picture revealing the opening. I climbed in and opened the other end.I climbed into the other side. Kurtis followed me. We found our way to the hammer. All the parts were there.

"Alright. Good work kid." I picked up the belt and put it on, then the gloves. "What are you doing?"

"You can't pick up the hammer without the belt and gloves on." I picked up the hammer and strapped it to my side.

"Good work. come on let's go." We started back for the opening in the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

"Freeze!" A man behind us shouted. I stopped and quickly thought of what to do. I wished my mom was here. She's know how to handle this stuff. Unlike me. I'm nowhere close to her level. "Turn around."

That was when I got it. I had learn the perfect place to shoot when someone's got a gun pointed at you. I quickly pulled out one of my guns, turned around, and shot the guy in the knee. He fell to the ground. Kurtis grabbed his gun and walked away from him.

"Nice shot." He said.

"Thanks. More are coming though. They've probably heard the shot." I put my gun away and looked up and saw the vent. "Thanks for all your help, but I better be going. You better go too."

I ran up the wall and held onto the ledge while I opened the vent. I looked back and he was still standing where I left him. I went in the vent, closed it, and made my way to a safe spot to get out of the house. I found it was safe in my room. I dropped out of the vent and took the chance. There was no way I was coming back home after all this. I couldn't. So I grabbed a bigger backpack and packed some clothes.

When I was done packing everything I made my way to the office. It was clear for the moment. I'm sure they were all still looking for the hammer. That guy I shot made a great distraction. I grabbed some of the stuff my mom uses. I grabbed a headset, PDA, climbing gear, whatever I might need to find my mom. I even grabbed some more ammo for my pistols.

Then I snuck my way out of the house. Luckily nobody was outside to see me. I took my belt off and put it along with everything else in my backpack. I hid the hammer on my back under the bag so nobody would see it. Well hopefully.

I got on my phone and tryed to get a hold of Zip. It took a while but I finally got through.

"Al that you?"

"Zip? Where are you? What's going on?"

"Clam down. We're in Europe. We were tricked by Natla. She made us think we were meeting Lara for somthing important, but instead it was a just to get us away from the house. We couldn't get through to your phone or the the home phone."

"Yeah because some guys in black came to the house looking for Thor's hammer. They must have jammed the signal."

"Did they get it?"

"No I got it. Also...what do you know about a guy named Kurtis? He said he knew mom."

"I uh...I'll look into it. Keep the hammer safe until I can get ahold of your mom. Ok?"

"Got it."

"Now don't go home. Do you have a place you can stay?"

"I'm looking. Don't worry. I'll figure something out."

"Alright. Stay hidden though."

"Got it. Bye."

"Bye. Be safe." Then I hung up. I dialed Tyler's number. I wasn't just going to lay low. Not when I could do something. I for sure was keeping this hammer hidden, that was for sure, but I wanted to do somthing. I didn't want to just be left behind again.

"Hey what's up Alexa."

"Tyler I need a favor. You're a techno-geek right?"

"I'm good with technology yes."

"Alright then...How would you like to help me out with something?"


	5. Chapter 5

I walked up to Tyler house and knocked on the door. Luckly Tyler answered.

"Alexa Croft. Skipping school...that's not like you."

"Shut up." I said jokingly. I walked into the house. "Nobody else is home right?"

"Ya it's just me." I took of my back pack off and walked into his study. I set the hammer down on his empty table. "Wow. What they hell is that?" He went to pick it up.

"Nope." I stopped him. "You need the gloves and belt to pick it up."

"What is it?"

"Thor's hammer." I crossed my arms.

"Like the god of thunder?"

"Yep. The one and only. Guess he was more than a ledgend after all. Anyways, I need your help. You're a techno-geek right?"

"I'm good with technology yes."

"Good. Another question...what can you tell me about someone named Natla?"

"Are you talking about Natla Technologies? It's just one of the biggest companies in the world."

"No I'm talking about a person. She goes by the name of Natla."

"Well let me see what I can find." He went to his computer and started his search. For a while he was quiet so I sat on the table by the hammer. "Got it! Jacqueline Natla CEO and founder of Natla Technologies, she's been missing for years so the company is being ran by her closet friend and V.P Rob Harrison. He's currently working in Tokyo."

"Tokyo huh? What's this Rob guy look like?"

"Umm here's a recent press interview or somthing." He clicked on the video and a man with light black hair and dark tan skin walked up to the mic.

"Thank you."

"Pause it!" I yelled. Tyler did so.

"What?"

"I know that voice. He was one of the guys in black. The guy that lead the invasion of my house. They were after the hammer. " I looked over at the hammer. Why was it so important. From my mom's stories it served it's perpose.

"Well he'll be back in Tokyo by tomarrow at the latest."

"He's bound to know somthing about this Natla woman."

"What do you plan to do? Walk on a plane and go to Japan, hunt the guy down, stick a pistol to his head, and demand answers?"

"Pretty much. I got my passport, my mom's extra travel credit card, everything I need really."

"And how are you planning to get those on a plane?" He pointed to my pistols.

"Easy. They're not made of metal. Mom has all the weapons in the house made of somthing so they don't come up on scanners or metal detectors."

"Ah. Well what are you planning on doing with that thing?" He pointed to the hammer.

"Hide it, and the gloves and belt. I need to keep all four of them apart, the if one's found they don't have all the peices."

"Well why don't you hide the hammer in the last place people would think to look?"

"What?"

"Like I don't know...your school locker maybe?"

"That could work...but how am I going to walk in, hide the hammer, and get out?"

"I'll write you a note to get you out of school."

"They know Winston's handwriting."

"They don't know your mom's"

"True. Well then while I'm gone why don't you do somthing else." I got my head set. "Connect to this. Then I can get a hold of you alot easier when I don't have any hands."

"Alright. Well...here's the note, get going." He handed me the note and I left for school.

I walked up to school and went straight to the office and gave them the note. It was half way through the day and everyone was at lunch. I made my way to my locker, pretending to get my stuff, annd put the hammer inside.

"Alexa!" I turned around to find Kathy standing right behind me.

"Ya kathy?"

"Where the hell have you been! You missed like, almost the whole day!"

"Sorry but somthing came up and I'm going out of the country with my mom. Would you tell Couch I can't be captain?"

"You won't be there? Without you the team's going to fail!"

"I'm sorry. It's family stuff. It's really important and I have to go." I walked past her, not looking back and left the school.

I got back to Tyler's house. He was still on his computer.

"Alright 1st pice hidden. Now the 2nd," I took the belt off. "I'm keeping here. I want you to make sure nobody get's this. Got it?" I handed him the belt.

"Got it. Now You're all set. I'm conected to your PDA, headset, everything."

"Great. I've got the flight booked, hotel set, everything's good." I packed up my weapons and everything else into my bag.

"Make sure to call me when you land. I'll try and get some information on this Rob guy."

"Thanks. Talk to you soon." Then I grabbed my bag and headed to the air port.


	6. Chapter 6

I got off the plane. No turning back now. Well being in Japan I think it was a little too late to think about it. All I wanted was to get some answers. I took my bag and walked outside. My mom's old friend Toru Nishimura was waiting for me.

"Toru!" I ran over.

"Alexa. Good to see you. Where is your mother?"

"Um about that. She's not coming, its, it's just me. I came here looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Some guy named Rob Harrison. I have a few questions for him."

"You're not going to ask them like your mother does are you?" We started to his car.

"If I have to. Anyways I came because this Rob guy broke into my house looking for somthing." We got in and drove off.

"What was he looking for? Did he get it?"

"No he didn't. I got to it before he could. I've hid all the pieces so I don't think they'll get any time soon."

"I see. Well your room is all set. What you do in Tokyo is up to you. Just don't get caught if you kill anyone."

"I won't kill him. Injure maybe...but not kill."

"Alright then. Well here we are." We got out and he showed me to my room. Then I unpacked and got ready to pay this Rob guy a little visit.

_Hey guys. I know it's a short chapter but I couldn't think of how to strech it out and I REALLY wanted to end it here. Let me know what you think so far._


	7. Chapter 7

I put sweat pants over my pistols, wore a dark blue, long sleeve shirt, and black boots. I got the adress from Tyler and headed that way.

I came up to the building. I walked in and there wasn't alot of security around. I walked up to the frount desk. A woman was sitting there on her computer.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here looking for Mr. Harrison."

"I'm sorry he's busey right now."

"Well would tell him I have somthing for him. Somthing he was looking for." The I turned towards the door.

"Wait Miss." I turned around to see Rob. "Why don't you follow me? We can't talk in my office."

I followed him. He led me to an elevatior and we went up almost to the top of the tall building. We walked into a large office with a desk, and a few chairs in front. He walked to the desk and sat down.

"Have a seat." I walked over and sat down in front of the desk. "Now you said you had somthing I was looking for?"

"First I wants some answers."

"Those depends on your qusetions."

"Well give me honest answers and maybe I'll help you." I crossed my legs.

"Well what are they?"

"I want to know why you broke in too the Croft Mannor?"

"You don't waste alot of time huh? Anyway I don't know what your talking about."

"I know you do. I reconize you voice. I was there that day."

"I see. Well I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about. I've been here for almost a week. How could I have been there yesterday and back here today?" That's when I knew he was lieing.

"I never said when the break in happened Mr. Harrison." I looked right in his eyes. He knew he just screwed up. He stood up and had his hands on his desk. He started leaning on the desk.

"Where's the hammer?"

"You don't waste any time do you?" I said mocking him.

"Where is it?" He said much more angerly.

"Why did you break into my house!" I yelled standing up.

"Your house? Interesting, but I don't have time for that." He stood up. "Where's the hammer?"

"Not with me."

"You said you had it."

"I do...hidden, where you'll never find it." I crossed my arms.

"Alright you little brat." He walked over to me. "You want answers, I want the hammer. Why don't we work togeather?"

"You mean I give you the hammer and you kill me? Don't think so. I want my answers before I do anything." He let out a sigh and went back to his desk and sat down.

"You're one stubborn kid you know that?"

"People say I'm just like my parents." I had a feeling he might try somthing. "Can I use the bathroom?"

"Right over there." He pointed a door to the side. I nodded and went in. I locked the door and took off my sweat pants. I pulled my hair back so it wouldn't get in my face f anything did go down. Then I came out just in time to see him start to get up.

"Where you going?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Nowhere." And he sat down. I walked over to the door to the hall way and locked it. I turned around and took out one of my pistols. I was getting tired of this crap and wanted to leave, but I wasn't leaving without my answers.

"Now." I stopped right in frount of his desk. "Why don't you answer me? Why did you break into my house?"

"For Thor's hammer. Isn't that answer obvious?" He leaned back in his chairs.

"But WHY do you want the hammer?"

"I don't...my boss does."

"And that is?"

"If you live in the Croft Mannor I'm surprised you need to ask these questions."

"So it is Natla."

"You thought she died? Ha as if! Natla won't die that easily. Plus there's no way in hell some kid's going to be the one to stop her." I put my gun away, walked closer to his desk and leaned down to look at him.

"I'm not a kid, and if my mother doesn't than I sure as hell will!" I said quietly so only he could hear me. Then there was shouting outside the door and people banging on it. I looked at Rob. "I'm going to make you a deal. I have all the pieces hidden. The hammer, gloves, and the belt. One of them's yours if let me go. I give you it and I walk out the door. The other three are yours to find." He stared at me for a moment.

"Deal." He held out his hand and I shook it. Then he walked over to the door, unlocked and opened it up.

"Mr. Harrison are you alright?" I guess they saw my guns. "He stay where you are!" He went for his gun.

"Stop! That won't be nessisary. Come Miss." I followed him to the elevator and down to the lobby. We got almost to the frount door when he stopped me. "Alright, where is it?"

"Oh you thought I had with me? And that I would actually give it to you? Ya right." And with that I ran out the door as fast as I could. I hear shouting and gun fire, followed by shattering glass behind me but I ignored it and kept running. I ran all the way back to Toru's house.


	8. Chapter 8

I got back to Toru's place. I came in and he could tell what happened. I was breathing heavy and I was sweating from the run here.

"Get your answers?"

"Yep. It was easy getting in there too. Getting away…not so much. Well it was until I got to the door and he found out I was lieing."

"I can see. Well now that you got your answers, what next?"

"Yeah what next Al?" Tyler said from the headset.

"I think maybe I should go back to the house, see if there's anything there that might give me some kind of clues as to where this Natla woman is."

"Think that's a good idea? That might be where they plan on looking for you."

"I know that, but it might be my only shot. Do you have any faith in me Ty?"

"Course I do. Just don't want you getting shot is all."

"Well I'm going to try not to. Now to get a plane home for tomarrow."

"No need." Toru said. "I'll take you home. It's much easier."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I took a shower and got dressed. When I had all my stuff he hopped on Toru's plane and headed back home, well to Tyler's house.

When I got off I went straight to Tyler's house. I needed to find somthing that would help me understand this.

"Ty knowing you you did research on the hammer. What did you find?"

"Nothing really. Just alot of mythology that we already know."

"All I got was our information confirmed."

"Well now what?"

"I'm going back to the house."

"What? Why?"

"Cause like it or not it's the only lead we really have. There has to be somthing there."

"You think they left somthing behind?"

"They always do." I loaded my pistols and left. "Stay in touch."

"Will do!" Tyler said as I walked out the front door. I need to call Zip. Tell him what was going on. Maybe he was back home already, or found out naything about that Kurtis guy.

"Al? That you?"

"Yep. The one and only. So anything? About what happened or this Kurtis fellow?"

"Nothing about the break in so far, and what's with you and this Kurtis guy?"

"He was with the guys that broke into the house. He said he coming to make sure they didn't get the hammer, plus he said he was an old friend of moms."

"And how do you know he wasn't lieing?"

"Because he was there when I got the hammer. He didn't try and take it from me or stop me from getting away."

"Alright. Well where are you now?"

"Coming up to the house."

"Alright well come on in and join the party."

"Huh?" But he just hung up. I put my phone away and walked in. I went towards the office and saw Winston waiting for me.

"Ah Alexa. I'd be carful if I were you. There's still glass everywhere and stay clear of your mother."

"She's back!"

"Yes and I'm afraid she's not in the best of moods as well." I ran right past him and towards Zip's office. I came up to a corner when I heard yelling.

"Lara just work with me here! You know I can't do this without you and you can't do this without me!" I reconised that voice.

"I said no and for the last time GET OUT!" That was my mother.

"Lara listen to him. You said it yourself this has to do with alchemy, well here's someone who knows everything there is about it!" Zip said.

"I said no. Last time." I heard footsteps. I grabbed my gun. I still didn't know who it was. I'm good with voices but you never know. As the person came around the corner I snapped my gun up. It was Kurtis, just as I thought.

"Are we gonna meet like this everytime now?" He said.

"I don't know. I still don't know you." I said with a straight face.

"What's going on?" My mother came around the corner. "Alexa. You're home quicker than I thought you'd be." I nodded. "Put your gun down." I did as she said.

"We need to talk." I said. Kurtis starting walking away. "ALL of us." I said looking over my shoulder at him. He turned around.


	9. Chapter 9

We went into Zip's office and my mother sat down with her legs cross in front if Zip's desk. Zip was at his desk. Kurtis stood behind her leaning on a wall with his arms crossed and I stood at the other end of the room. We were silent for a while. I needed answers and I was going to get them...one way or another. I've been going through hell and back trying to figure this out on my own but it's time someone filled me in on this whole thing. Finally I started talking.

"Alright. I want answers and I want them now. From ALL THREE of you." They all looked at me. "First, and I know this will answer most of my questions, who is this guy?" I pointed at Kurtis. He just looked at me like he was wondering the same question. My mom looked at me with a weird look on her face.

"Alexa this has nothing to do wit-"

"I DON'T CARE...what it has to do with. Ok? I heard the other day, before you left, that there was somthing you didn't want to tell me...that you didn't want to tell me but...Zip said I should know. You were talking about someone too. Is this him?" She was silent so I looked at Zip, knowing he'd answer me. He nodded. I looked at my mother again. "Mom who the hell is he?"

"Mom?" Kurtis hopped forward and put his hands down. "Lara what going on here?" He took a few steps towards her and me.

"Nothing. Now you need to leave!" My mother got up and faced him.

"No!" I snapped. They both looked at me. "I mean it. No more secrets I want answers now. I know thing's you don't and if you don't give me answers...then you're on your own."

"Things like what?" My mom asked as if I were lieing.

"She knows where the hammer is." Kurtis said. My mom looked at him and then back to me.

"What? So you had it?" I shook my head and she walked over to me. "Well where is it?"

"I told you...I'm not telling you anything until you start telling me the truth. I know you're lieing mom. I've listened to some of the things you all say in here. Stop with the secrets!" She walked over to me.

Listen to me Alexa...This has nothing and I mean nothing to do with you. This is between me and-"

"Natla. I know about her too...More than you think too."

"I don't care what you know, You give me that hammer now!"

"No. Not until you tell me the truth!"

"Lara!" Zip stood up from his desk. "Just tell her. Like it or not she has to know. You know that. You can't keep somthing like that from her. That's somthing she has the right to know!" My mom just looked at him. She went back over to the desk and put her hands on the desk. She just kept her head down.

"Lara you need to explain to me what's going on too."

"No." She turned around and looked at me. "I don't care what you know. This has nothing to do with you...Or you!" She looked at Kurtis. "Understand! It's me...and Natla. Nobody else got that? Now Kurtis leave right now!"

He walked out the door. He stood in the door way and looked back at me. He dropped a piece of paper and pointed to it before he left. Then mom looked at me again.

"Now listen to me Alexa. I've kept you out of this for 16 years, I'm not letting you in now. You stay here with Zip and Winston understand? You don't leave this house, not even for school got it?" I just looked down. "Alexa!" I nodded. "Now Zip I'll send you the data when I get there. Until then, try and get that hammer out of her." Then she left. I watched her as she left. This wasn't over.

"You're not going to stop are you?" Zip asked sitting back down in his chair.

"No way in hell." I ran over and grabbed the piece of paper Kurtis left and walked back inside, closing the door.

"What's that?"

"Kurtis dropped it for me." I opened it. "Says his name's Kurtis Trent. It says to call him and then he gave me a number. Think I should?" I looked at Zip.

"Ya. I mean if you're still goin through this mission, you're gonna need him."

"Alright then. I'll wait until mom leaves. Then I'll call him. I'm gonna get answers."

"Alright. Well until she does we need to plan That way we have a good idea as to what the hell we're doin."

"I'll get Tyler on the phone."

"Tyler?"

"Yep. He's been my brains behind the computer." I dialed his number and the three of us worked on what we needed to do.


	10. Chapter 10

After about an hour Winston came in.

"Miss Croft has left. What might I ask are you planning to do?"

"She doesn't know who's running the operation right now. So I'm going to stop him."

"Wouldn't be easier to simply tell her who it is right now?"

"I said I wasn't telling her anything unless she told me the truth, so I'm going to do something. She doesn't want to tell me or get involved well opps. Already in it."

"You said it was this Rob Harrison guy?" Zip said.

"Yep. He's the one, not very smart though. He did try to kill me back in Japan. They know I hid all the pieces, the question is, do they have any ideas as to where they would be."

"Where'd you hide them?"

"The hammer's in my locker at school, a glove is at Ty's house, the belt I hid in Japan and the other glove's right here." I pulled it out.

"I thought you hid all the pieces?"

"I did. One just happens to be hidden in my backpack."

"Ah I get it. Well, Lara's gone…you gonna call Kurtis and tell him to get over here?"

"Yep." I did just that too. He said he'd been waiting and he was on his way. I walked back over to Zip and Winston. "Alright…Now what was it my mom was doing before all this started? Before the break in."

"She was looking for clues to Natla, which she found. The clue she found though lead back to Atlantis though."

"So that's where she's going now?" The door bell went off and Winston went to answer it.

"That's where she went… She couldn't find a thing. Now she's going back to where she found the first sword of Avalon. See if anything shows up there."

"Alright." Maybe I could find somthing she couldn't. "I want a ride over to Atlantis right away."

"Make that for two." We turned towards the door and Kurtis was there.

"Who said you were going?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Well you don't think you can just start tomb raiding just like that huh? It take's skill little girl." He said walking over to us.

"Do you know who your talkin to?" Zip said. "This girl can beat her mom in courses without breaking a sweat."

"See I don't need your help." I turned back towards Zip.

"Now I didn't say that. He's right bout tomb raiding, and this isn't just a normal tomb. Look here." I came around to look at the computer. "Atlantis was full of mythical creatures back in the day, and when your mom went in there the first time, man, it wasn't much better. Some of those things could still be there and we don't even know it."

"So? I can handle myself. I have the skill and I'm smart enough to out do just about anything."

"Maybe if this were a normal tomb but like I just said it's not. Not to mention this thing went through an explosion when your mom was done with it." Kurtis laughed a little. Of course when my mother was done with it it blew up. It was my mom after all.

"So what you're saying is no matter what he's coming?"

"Pretty much. Plus your mom would kill me if I let you go there alone." I let out a sigh. There was no way I was getting out of this. Even if I snuck away and left they'd send him after me.

"Alright then tell me what I'm looking for exactly. What would Natla want from there?"

"A scion. It's what Natla wanted in the beginning. It's what she sent your mom after the first time. I'm sure that still has something to do with all this."

"What if it's no there?"

"Then we assume Natla has it and we try and figure out what our next action is. If it is there you bring it here and again we figure out our next move."

"Alright." I grabbed my pistols and loaded them. "You ready?" I looked at Kurtis. He nodded. "Then let's go."

"Plane's all set, so is the boat ride." Zip said as I started for the door.

"Thanks!" I said walking out. I called Tyler to fill him in as we headed to the airport.

"Ty?"

"Yep. So what's going on?"

"I want you to head to my house. You and Zip are going to be a team now."

"So Zip's working with you as well?"

"Yep."

"Alright. What about your mom? Are two working togeather?"

"Nope. She didn't want to tell me the truth so I didn't fill her in."

"I see. Well I'm on my way. You want to fill me in on what's happening?"

"Kurtis and I are going to Atlantis. That's where my mom's clue led her so we're going to take a look."

"Wait Kurtis? That guy from your house?"

"Ya. He was telling the truth. He does know my mom and I can trust him." I looked at him. "For the most part." Kurtis smirked.

"Anyways, isn't your mom going there now then?"

"No she didn't find anything."

"The why go there?"

"Because she might have missed somthing. She didn't think Natla's V.P had anything to do with this so."

"True. So where are you?"

"Almost to the airport. You?"

"I'm in Zip's office now."

"Alright. Well we're here. I'll get in touch when we land. Let me know if anything happens."

"Alright will do. Good luck Alexa."

"Thanks." I hung up and Kurtis and I got out of the car and wlked into the airport. This was going to be a long trip.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurtis and I were sitting on a boat headed to the site.

"So, Alexa huh? What Alexa short for?"

"How do you know it's short for anything?"

"Just trying to make conversation. Geez you're a real friendly person huh?" We were silent for a moment. I just sat there looking at the ocean.

"It's short for Alexandria." I turned to him. "Alexandira Lindsey Croft."

"I see." When the boat stopped we noticed we were here. I took off my jacket and sweat pants and was left in a white tank top and jean short. I grabbed my pistols and gear before leaving with Kurtis.

"Alright Zip. You wanna tell me how my mom got inside?" I asked radioing Zip from the house.

"Hold on a sec. Umm ok if you're where I told you to be then climb up a few feet ahead of you. Use your gear cause when you get up there's one hell of a drop. Now inside you might loose me, but everything you'd be looking for is in you PDA."

"Gotcha." I turned to Kurtis. "Let's go." He nodded and we started climbing.

"So uh how old are you anyways?" Kurtis asked.

"You ask ALOT of questions you know."

"Well I'm curious. I mean if you're as good as Zip says you are I just wanted to know." I let out a sigh.

"I'm sixteen. Seventeen in two months." Kurtis was silent for a moment. I looked back and noticed he stopped. He was just looking down.

"Why didn't see tell me?" He said quietly, like he didn't want me to hear.

"You coming?" He looked up and nodded before following me. When we go to the opening we saw how far down it was. I hooked up the cord and climbed down. When I was done Kurtis followed.

The place wasn't as bad as I thought. I meant I really couldn't tell you what this place looked like before but there were paths, ledges, whole floors still solid. We were on the third. Kurtis got down and we started looking around. I wasn't completely sure what we were even looking for. I rounded a corner and stopped suddenly going back, knocking into Kurtis.

"Hey! What the-"

"Shh!" I pointed around the corner and he took a look. "Thought nobody was going to be here?" I whispered.

"Well, Lara was looking for something here, maybe they are too."

"Alright then." I turned around and ran to another way.

"Hey!" I was running at stopped at a corner when I heard something. Suddenly the floor caved in and fell through.

I manged to slide down part of the rubble that was laid on an angle and land on my feet. Well kind of. I stumbled but caught myself with my hands before I fell.

I took out pistols. I didn't know what was around here. I had to be ready. This wasn't just some practice course from my house, it was real. I could get killed if I was too slow or didn't pay attention.

I looked over the ledge and found Rob. I suddenly got an idea. I put my pistols away and took out the glove from my bag. I could take advantage of this. I was very good at acting so I was sure I could do this. I stood up at a carful distance from the edge.

"Hey Rob!" I ducked when his men started shooting at me.

"Hold your fire!" Rob yelled. I stood up. "Miss Croft is there a reason as to why you are being so foolish as to come here alone?"

"Awe does some care?"

"I only care about that hammer you have Miss Croft. You die how am I to get it?"

"Quick question, how do you know my name?"

"Looked into a few things."

"Well look at what I have for you." I held out the piece. "I promised this to you didn't I?" I put it back in my pocket adn slid down to his level.

"You realise this means you betraying your mother." Now to give him a good story.

"Why should I take her side? All she does is lie to me and keep secrets from me."

"You're a very clever girl Miss Croft. Where's the rest?"

"My mother has them. She heard me talking to a person who helped me hid them."

"I see. Then what to do with you nnow?"

"You still don't trust me? I kept my promise in the end. I just needed to know more about what was going on. Like I knew who's side to choose at first?"

"True. You are still young. Not to mention having you on our side could be useful. Help give us the edge."

We started walking as we spoke.

"What is all this about anyways?"

"A new age. Natla plans on using Thor's hammer to strengthen the power of the scion. Using that Natla shall create a new age."

"Scion?"

"A very power Atlanian artifact."

"So that's why your here."

"Actually we were just leaving. We needed out stuff back. We had to leave remeber?"

The he got a phone call and I went inside a tent and sat down.I wondered how Kurtis was doing? I haven't heard any gunshots so I guessed he was ok. I just sat in there waiting. I wasn't sure if I was the one being played or if I was the player. If I played my cards right I'd be fine. He's the one who just gives out information anyways. What a smart guy right?

Rob came in a little bit later.

"Well Miss Croft. How would you like to meet Miss Natla?" This was my chance. To get a face to this name. Maybe even got some more information.

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright. We'll be leaving shortly. I'll send someone for you when we're ready." The he left.

There was nothing really to do so I went through all the data on my PDA. I went through everything my mom had on Atlantis and the scion. Some was really interesting. The creatures my mom saw here. I could only imagin. I felt so stupid. Here I thought all of this was some story. I guess Winston and Zip were right.

It wasn't long before someone came to get me. I followed the guard outside and to a hellicopter where I met up wit Rob once again. I hopped in and waited. I was really interested in who this women was. I had some questions I was hoping she'd answer as well.


	12. Chapter 12

The whole ride was silent. When we finally got there I was relived. I hopped out and followed Rob. He said this was his base, which means if he's found anything then it should be here. He lead me into a lounge or something.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll only be a moment." With that he left.

"Idiot." I said when the door shut. I looked around for anything useful. Suddenly an alarm went off. I used this time to find an office or something.

I ran down the halls looking for anything really. I didn't even see many guards. Man this place was big. I found the security room and went in. Nobody was there. I took a look at the monitors. I saw Kurtis. How did he find me? Then I noticed my mother behind him.

"Shoot!" I ran out and quickly started looking for something. I ended up finding Rob's office. "Yes!"

The door was locked. I picked it open as fast as I could and went in. I locked the door behind me and went straight to the computer.

"Come on. Come on there has to be something." All I found was the level the scion was in, all of the records Natla had on file, and then Rob's buisness stuff.

The only thing useful was teh scion location and let's face it, Rob would of showed it to me anyways. Like I said before idiot. I heard noise and someone trying to kick in the door. Either Rob forgot his key and really needed in here or it was my mother.

I didn't have to guess. If my mom and Kurtis screwed this up then Rob would find me out. I went to the window and shattered it. I hung down the side of the building and shattered the other window below. Luckly I made it in.

I was in some like research room or something like that. I didn't know.

I ran to the door and opened it. I froze when I heard voices from the window. It was Kurtis and my mom yelling at each other.

"Why the hell did you take her anyways!"

"Like I new she'd just go with the guy and let herself be captured!"

"This is why I didn't tell you! Like she wasn't in enough danger being my daughter!"

I ran out of the room. I wasn't sure why my mom hated the guy so much and why I was in more danger traveling with Kurtis. I ran down the hall looking for Rob or someone.

I finally found one of the guards.

"Hold it right there!" He said.

"Have you seen Rob?"

"I said hold it!" He pointed his gun at me.

"What's going on?"

"Stay right there!" I froze. Was he really going to shoot me? "Found of them Sir." He said into his radio.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Quiet!"

"Alexa!" I heard my mom. I turned around and saw her running. She took out her gun and shot the guard. I took this time to run down the hall. "Alexa! Get back here!"

She began following me. I had to think of something. I went into a room quickly and locked the door. I decided to trick her and I busted the window open and then went to the vent. I got in and closed it right as she came in.

"Damn it!"

"Did you find her?"Kurtis said.

"No. She went down another level."

"Shit. Come on. Let's split up and find her.

"Right." She ran out and down the hall. I came out and started to think. They think I'm going down, then why not go up?

I ran down the hall looking for the stairs. I finally found them and went up a floor. I walked down the hall and this time I pulled my gun out. If someone wants to fire at me I'm going to fire back.

I stopped when I heard Rob and women talking.

"How the hell did they get here?" The women said.

"They must have followed us."

"Maybe. At least we know who that guy is. Come on, we've got to get out here."

I ran and hid behind a wall. The walked down the hall and to elivator. I went back to the room and the door was locked. I kicked the door open and went inside. There was a desk there and I started looking through the drawers. There was a bunch of notes. I took them out and looked them over. They were notes on the scion and the hammer and whatever they were doing.

"Bingo my friend." I was getting some good information until I heard someone come into the room. I quickly turned around and pointed my gun at them ready to shoot.

"Whoa! Hey hold up! It's me." It was Kurtis. I lowered my gun.

"Why are you here?"

"What's it look like? I'm resuing you form the bad guys.

"What? Oh my gosh, I wasn't kiddnapped! I came here on purpose! Rob trusts me!"

"What?"

"I made him think I was on his side so I could get information! He was buying it!"

"Well forget it let's go." He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room and down the hall. We went down the elevatior and ran into my mom. Man did she not look happy.

"I told you to stay out of this." She said to me.

"And I told you I wanted answers."

"You know Alexa did it ever accour to you that maybe I wasn't giving them to you to protect you? That I might give them to you when this was over?"

"Doesn't matter. How can you expect me to listen and not do anything when I knew more than you did. You wouldn't answer me so I didn't answer you and without my help you would get nowhere!"

"Well you're going home. Let's go." She grabbed my arm and lead me out of the building.

This just wasn't my day.


	13. Chapter 13

We got to safty and my mom turned her attention back to me.

"Kurtis can I trust you to keep here put?"

"Lara she's was trying to help. She was playing Rob. Don't start yelling at me."

"I don't care. She was still in danger. Only a fool would believe they had the upper hand in that situation. He could of easily used her as a hostage."

I just sat on the stone ground and looked at the river we were by.

"Are you listening to me Alexa?"

"No."

"Excuse me?" I looked at her then down and let out a sigh. I stood up.

"No mother I wasn't listening to you. I won't listen to you. Not until you tell me the truth. Stop hiding things from me. You always keep things from me. Like when I was growing up and asked you about dad. You never told me a thing! Now all this is going on and you still won't tell me anything. There's something you're not telling me and until you stop hiding things I refuse to listen to you at all!"

She just stood there looking at me. I couldn't tell what she was thinking or how she was feeling. She turned towards Kurtis who's head was down.

"Keep her here and don't let her get past you." Shhe said before walking away. I sat back down. Once she was gone I spoke.

"So here's my plan. I say we-"

"Nope. You're staying out of this."

"Come on you too? You're the one that took me to Atlantis!"

"And I shouldn't of. Look." He sat down. "This isn't your fight. It's your moms."

"So? Doesn't mean I can't do anything. I'm not stopping and you sure as hell arn't going to stop me."

"Alexa. I'm serious. You're done." I stood up.

"No! I told you from the begining, I'm doing this. It's my turn for the advenutre."

"You think this is just some adventure? This is dangerous fight with a very powerful and dangerous person!"

"And? I'm geared up and ready."

"You know what." She reached over and took my guns.

"Hey!"

"Now you're not." He said holding them up. "Sit." I crossed my arms and sat back on the cold stone.

"What would you do?" I said after a while.

"What?"

"If you grew up listening to stories of your mom adventures. Then you get the chance to live it out and make a difference." I looked up at him. "What would you do if you had the chance to show that you were something other then what people say, more than what peopl thought?" I looked back over at the water and let out a sigh. "To show people what your made of."

Suddenly Kurtis held out my guns for me.

"What are you-"

"Just take them." I grabbed them and set them down. Now let's here that plan." I smiled knowing I finally got him on my side, and began explaining my plan.

Kurtis and I went into town. I needed to change my clothes. I got a pair of black pants and a white T-shirt. I put the on and strapped my pistols to my side again. I braided my hair back and we started walking through town again.

We found some of Rob's men. I reconised them from Atlantis so they knew me. Kurtis was buying something so I took this as a chance to see if they still think I'm on there side. Iwalked up to them.

"Hey guys." They turned around. "I was looking for Rob. He took off you know where he went?"

"Hold it right there!" He pointed his gun at me. Guess I was wrong.

"Alexa!" I turned around and they began shooting at Kurtis. I ran and hid behind a stand. I saw a motorbike and got an idea.

"I hopped on and started it up. I took off only to be chased by more of those men. I grabbed one of my pistols and began shooting at them. I had to ba carful not to crash though. This wasn't exactly wasy either. I was doing a good job though. I managed to get most of them. I had to loose them and find Kurtis though.

I took a sharp turn down an alley. I got off and quickly hopped a fence. I ran until I got back to the streets. I went back to where we got separated and nobody was there.

"Kurtis!" I started looking. "Kurtis!" I heard someone moan in pain. I took out my pistols, not knowing if it was him or one of Rob's men. I lifted the wood off and found it was just a man walking the streets.

I put my gun away and cleared everything off them.

"Are you alright?" He sat up.

"I'll be fine. You're friend was taken by those men though. They captured him and drug him that way." I looked in the direction he was pointing, then back at him.

"Thank you." I got up adn ran after them.

I couldn't just let them take him. It was my dumb idea to keep going with this. It was also my idea to go up to those guys. I couldn't just let this happen. I manage to catch up with them. They put Kurtis in the back of a druck and drove off. I found another moterbike and used that to follow them.

It was just me now. I didn't have Zip, or Tyler, or Kurtis, or even my mom. It was just me. I wasn't sure if I coulld this but I had to try.


	14. Chapter 14

I followed at a good distance so they wouldn't see me. They took Kurtis to a place in the middle of a forest. It was miles from any town. I hopped off the bike and quietly followed them the rest of the way on foot.

I followed them and hid in the bushes while they took Kurtis into a small building. I looked the place over to see what I was dealing with. There were three guards at the front enterence and then a bunch on the roof looking around. All of them armed.

I went around the back to see if there was a way in there. Well there was a door the problem with it is there's two guards there. I either need a silencer on my pistols or a drat gun.

I started walking back to the front. I stopped and put my hands on my head.

"What would mom do? Think Alexa! Think!" I started pacing. "If mom were her she'd just go right on in." I turned around and saw a vent on the wall. No guards around, no way of being caught unless I make a loud noise. "Or she'd just sneak her way in." There was a ledge above it so I ran up the wall and grabbed it so I could reach. I opened it up and snuck in.

I crawled my way through looking for a clear place.

The place was bigger than it looked and it went under ground. I managed to find a loft that was clear. I got out and looked down and saw Kurtis and a few guards. I started to set up my grappling hook from my house so I could get down there and not hurt myself, it was a pretty big drop, when I saw Rob come in followed by a woman with blonde put up in a bun.

They started talking but I couldn't make out what it was. I dropped down kicked one guard in the face, knocking him out. One other pointed his gun at me and took mine out and shot him in the leg. He dropped him gun and fell to the ground. The last one fired a shot at me and I dodged it. I slid on the floor and underneath him. I got up behind him and kicked him upside the back of the head and he fell knocked out. I took out both my pistols and pointed them at Rob and the women.

"Let him go." Rob started laughing.

"I don't think so." He said.

"This is the little Croft?" The women said. Rob nodded. She smirked. "Just like her mother."

"My mom? How do you know my mom?"

"This, Alexa, is the famouse Natla you've been looking for."

"Natla? So you're the one who my mom's been hunting down? The one who killed Alister."

"He wasn't my fault. The fool got in the way. Just like you are now. I hear you have something I want."

"Maybe. You're not getting it. Now let him go." She started laughing a little.

"I don't think so. You see he's one of last black alchemists. Something I else I need."

Suddenly the room filled with guards.

"Alexa!" Kurtis yelled. I looked at him. "Shoot the cuffs."

"What something happens?"

"Nothing will if you hit it right. I know you can. Hurry."

I took my pistol and aimed as best I coud and fired at the metal cuff on Kurtis' wrists. It worked at Kutis was now free. He got up and started fighting the guards. I turned around and started fireing my rounds.

I didn't use all my bullets I also fought the old fashion way. We managed to get to a door. There was too many to take out.

"Kurtis!" He looked over and I nodded at the door. He nodded his head and followed me out the door.

"Just wondering but umm, you got any idea where you're going?"

"I think. There should be a back door."

"I hope you're right."

We ran until we found the door. we stopped at each side of the door. I handed Kurtis on of my pistols and held up my other one. He slowly opened the door and checked if there were any guards standing out there. He went out a few steps and looked around.

"Clear." I stepped out slowly and looked for myself. Then we heard shouting and people running. I looked back and sure enough. More guards were coming after us.

"Run." I looked at him and took off. He jsut stood there. "Run!" He looked back and then decided to listen to me. I looked back for just a second and the next thing I know I slipped down a hill and started rolling.

When I finally stopped I sat up and looked around. Then Kurtis landed right next me and scared the crap out of me.

"Oh my! You scared me."

"Sorry. At least rolling down the hill got us away from there."

"Alrighty then. Well are you going to explain? What's a black alchemist?"

"Umm. You see way before you were born or I even met Lara, I studied alchemy and even joined the Lux Veritatis. It was an order that used alchemy and Sorcery to surpress evil."

"So what would Natla want withh you if you surpress evil?"

"I can also release it."

"That explains it." I stood up and dusted myself off. "This is just freaking fantastic."

"You're just like your mother you know that." I smile came on my face.

"My mother use to say I'm just like my father. That's the only thing she ever said bout him."

"Well can't argue with that." He stood up and handed me my gun. "Let's get going.


End file.
